The pain
by Willow Fiery
Summary: This is about a vampire prince named victor he married a human girl named Erika read to findout wat happens in there marriage!  I'm coming with the next few chapter of all my stories


The pain/love hurts

So much!

**My heart is breaking...My soul is shaken...I feel I'm dying with in...I can't breathe...I can't move feels like...I'm shout down with in...I try to speak butt I feel like someone is crushing my lume's... Than it feels like my heart is going to jump out my chest...can someone save me from all this pain I'm in ... Please save me...****I need help ...plz help plz...**

**Without your help I feel like I'm lost in a world of pain please help me ...leave from here I'm dying right here in this spot I feel...I feel so cold so very cold ... I'm blacking out... I try Without your help I feel like I'm lost in a world of pain please help me ...leave from here I'm dying right here in this spot I feel...I feel so cold so very cold ... I blacking out...****. I woke up in a place….. A very strange place with people all around me …..**

**They were staring at me with weird looking faces I wanted to scream and run away from everyone and find my way back home I know were my heart is, family, friends, school, teachers, and my one true love… **

**Out of no ware this teenage boy comes over to me and asks if I need some help … I nodded he picked me up and brought me 2 his house….. he sat me in front of a fire and putt two blankets on me and he ask does that feel better I said yes he laid right next two me and he ask do u remember me love….. I looked at him confused he smiled his teeth were sharp …. I tried to remember his name but it didn't come to mind.. so I asked him to give me a hint… he said that his name was Prince …. Etiso... **

**I said now let me think your name is Victor….he said yes Prince Victor Etiso and your name is Princess Erika Etiso, we've been married for 4 years straight …. I looked at him confused… he asked wats wrong love …. I said why can't I remember …. He smiled and said well u were drugged babe ….. then he said look at your right hand … I did as he asked and to my surprise I smiled a little than he showed me his ring … **

**I looked at his smiling face and I wondered is he a vampire … he laughed and said would u like to find out my lover… I looked at him and repeated the word "lover" … he said yes u are my lover and my best friend also many other things … he also said when I said lover I meant we sleep together and we have sex and u still have that bit mark on your left shoulder from when you asked me to bit u in bed…**

**I looked at my shoulder in shock and I thought "I asked him to bit me". "When did I get married and why" "Am I crazy" all these questions I wanted to ask but didn't know where to begin…. Just then he picked me up and put me on the bed that was a few inches from the firer …. **

**He smiled and said u think you're crazy love well you're not but I am I've been looking for u for mouths….. He said If I remember correctly he said "We were in bed one night and I smiled a very evil grin u didn't mind at first than I kissed u on the neck u were moaning out my name until I bit down a little too hard on your neck and u screamed in pain pushed me off of u and ran out the door crying I wanted to follow u but I knew u would be coming back home, I had got my friends to follow u to make sure u were safe but then they said u got into some trouble with some guys and that's when they said u got dr, drugged and raped that's when I asked them to bring u home this intent so when they got there… u were gone they followed a trail of blood to a tree they found your skirt and your shoes ….. **

**Then they found some rope that was half cut off than they found duck tape ….. And they called me said they tied u up and cared u away … that's when they came home and said they found your phone, keys, purse, but no u … than the party started out side and they said there's a girl laying outside with blood in her hair and her clothes are messing and she is shaking like crazy, like someone had left her in the cold for 2 days straight … than I went outside and I found u laying there half crying and scared out of your mind … u seemed a little confused as to where u were ….. So I picked u up and brought u inside the house …. **

**ts in front of me...butt it looks so blurry to me...than I feel sumone pick me up...than I feel asleep ...butt I wokeup in a warm room and than I see a person it looks lik a boy he ask me my name I said nikki... ts in front of me...butt it looks so blurry to me...than I feel sumone pick me up...than I feel asleep ...butt I wokeup in a warm room and than I see a person it looks lik a boy he ask me my name I said nikki...**


End file.
